


Surprising Awake

by NinaGaetana, Polish_Homeless69



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polish_Homeless69/pseuds/Polish_Homeless69
Summary: Because Emilie can't wake up... Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Surprising Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinaGaetana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/gifts).



It shouldn't end this way. Mayura was weak, again. She was just lying in his arms. It was all his fault, again.

''Hawkmoth... I don't feel so good...''

This is useless. Chloé Bourgeois is useless now, he thought.

''Just hold on, Nathalie. '' He jumped from the building and dropped out his transformation. She did the same. ''How are you feeling?''

''Awful...'' he felt awful too, but not because of the pain. It was the guilt.

''I... I'm so sorry...''

''It's not your fault...''

''It is my fault... It is all my fault'' Gabriel went out of the corner to search for his car. He placed her on the backseat. _She is so weak... Why did she use all of her strength? She has never looked so sick before. Weightless... What if she... like her... NO! He fastened her seatbelt. She's given all... for me..._ She had her eyes closed. ''Oh, my Nathalie... I have no words to express how sorry I am.'' She looks so pale... as if life is escaping her body. He placed his right hand on her left cheek turning her face towards him. She blushed. He was happy to feel the warmth of her skin. ''I've failed again, and you used all of your energy for nothing.''

''No. Not for nothing.'' He was surprised. ''I stole the master's tablet. We can translate that book. We can fix everything.''

_Are you serious? You nearly died and all you want to do is help me... You selfless soul..._ He had a smile full of joy and hope, but mostly happiness for she was still alive.

''Let's go home. You need to rest.''

_I need you, not rest._

''Mhm...'' she whispered.

''Gorilla must be lost in the crowd. I will drive you home.'

''Uh... Ok...''

He was thinking about the battle. Suddenly, the memory of them, Hawkmoth and Mayura, her cough attack, her hand on his cheek, the warmth of her body in his strong arms caused a weird feeling in his stomach, a feeling he didn't feel in many years... butterflies. _I... She will be fine, Gabriel. You will have her back safe and sound by your side. I just..._ "I can't lose you.'' _Did I say that out loud?_

''And you won't lose me. I will be here, always. Until...''

''Until?''

''Until we will bring Emilie back.''

 _No... you can't lea... Emilie. Having Emilie back means loosing Nathalie..._ The strong pain stung in his chest. _No... I mean yes... I... Adrien needs Emilie..._ He tried to stay stoic.

''Try to sleep.'' He was driving her to the mansion.

''I don't want to sleep...''

''Nathalie, you need... Arghhh okay, what do you need? Tell me, please, I will do everything. Do you need a medicine? Clean clothes? A shower? Anything...''

_You_.

''A doctor? I should call the doctor.''

''No! Nothing... I can go back to working in the office.''

''This is not going to happen! You will rest for the rest of the day. I will take care of you personally; this is my fault after all. Don't you even try saying otherwise.'' He looked worryingly at her through the rear mirror.

''Uhhh... What should I do? Just lie down? Do... Nothing?''

''Yes, until you feel better.''

''I can't...''

''THIS IS AN ORDER!'' 

''Um... Ok. Fine. At least can I get my tablet back?''

''We will see about that. Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''I think I heard you whisper something when we were still parked, when I was fastening your seatbelt. Is there anything you want to tell me?''

_I love you._

''No...''

''Alright.'' He opened the mansion's gate with his remote control and parked right in front of the door. ''We're here... Wait.'' He got out of the car and walked towards Nathalie's door and opened it. She unfastened her seatbelt. ''Ok, now arms around my neck.'' He slid his hands under her back and knees and pulled her out of the car. She embraced his neck and blushed. He blushed too, but because of the feeling of her breath on his neck. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah, yeah... Everything is fine.'' she lightly hugged him. They entered the house hoping Adrien was not around and walked towards the stairs. ''Where are we going?''

''To my room.''

''Why..?''

''So maybe the guest room next to my bedroom? I... I just thought... it's the only place Adrien doesn't wander around. But, I mean, guest room is perfect too. You pick.'' He started mumbling ''Whatever makes you more comfortable. I mean...''

''NATHALIE?!'' Adrien ran down the stairs.

''I don't care...'' she whispered.

''What happened to you, Nathalie?'' The boy looked worried.

''Adrien... she... ummm... she...''

''Oh... nothing...''

''She's having dizzy spells again, after the whole akuma and all. She must rest. Adrien, please.''

''I'm just... a bit ill.''

''Do you need anything? A tea? Medicine? Should I call the doctor?''

''Adrien...'' Gabriel sighed. 

''Maybe a tea.'' A little smile brightened her face.

''Perfect. Any favorite type?''

''Raspberry tea with honey and lemon would be awesome.''

''Of course.'' Adrien ran to the kitchen, but he suddenly stopped. ''Um... Is she going to be in your room or...?'' Gabriel felt like chocking at his words.

''In the first guest room.''

''Oh... Next to your room I see. Okay.'' The boy entered the kitchen.

''He is such a good boy... He is so worried about me...''

''Of course he is you are like a... very important to him.'' 

_She isn't his mother, Emilie is._

''Mhm...''

Gabriel opened door to room, walked towards the bed and placed Nathalie on it and took off her shoes.

''How are you feeling?''

''Not good, but better than before.'' She had her eyes closed. 

''I will never be able to express how sorry and thankful I am'‘ the man sighed.

''Oh... it's nothing...''

''We are talking about your life, Nathalie.''

''THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!''

''Duusu...'' The woman stared at her Kwami.

''Oh... wrong moment?''

''Yes.'' Her owner looked at her. 

''Duusu, how many times have I told you to let Nathalie rest?'' He took a few steps away from her and got angry.

''I don't know, but I love her so much!'' the kwami flew to hug her cheek. ''I LOOOOOVEEEEEE YOUUUUUU!''

''And I love you too, honey'' the blue-haired woman smiled.

''Nathalie, do you want me to take her away?''

''No, she can stay with me.''

''HURRAH!'' Duusu yelled.

Then Gabriel felt a worried emotion walking in their direction. ''Hide! Now!'' Duusu hid herself under the bed and they heard three small knocks in the door.

''May I come in?'' 

''Sure.'' Gabriel stood away from Nathalie's bed.

''How are you feeling?''

''Better, thanks.'' She answered. 

''Here.'' Adrien handed her a cup of tea. ''I made it by myself, hope it's good.''

''It will be.'' She took it from him. Gabriel was standing there in awkward silence. Nathalie put the cup down on the bedside table. ''So... Have you already thought about my tablet? Can I have it?''

''Adrien, can you please leave us alone for a minute?''

''Oh, yeah, um... I was about to... yeah... Nathalie, hope you feel better. I... I... I love you. Please be better.''

''Thanks for the tea.''

''Right. Goodbye, father.'' He regained his usual distance from him. Then he looked again at Nathalie. ''It was nothing, really. If there's anything that can make you feel better, I will do it. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself so you can help me with my homework later.'' He said with a little smile on his face.

''Adrien.'' Gabriel started to get impatient. 

''Now, your homework is waiting for you.'' She smiled back. 

''Right.'' Adrien exited room and closed the door behind him. 

''What are you doing?'' He sighed.

''I'm resting.'' Duusu sat down on her arm.

''You should take a shower. I just... You are so weak... Maybe it's a bad idea if you stand up.''

''Maybe later... yeah...''

''Promise me you're feeling better.'' He kneeled next to her bed. ''Anything you feel, please, let me know.'' He was looking at her with angst in his eyes. 

''I'm fine. For now, I will take a nap and I will drink my tea.''

''Sure... I will go get your tablet. Just sleep. Nat... I'm really sorry.'' He stood up and walked towards the door. ''Duusu, let her sleep. Take care of her. If anything happens, let me know immediately, okay?''

''Yes, sir!'' Duusu giggled. ''Miss Nathalie taught me this sentence.'' Nathalie blushed. ''And can Nooroo stay with me? Please?'' 

''Nathalie?'' She nodded. He took off his brooch and put it near the tea. 

''Miss Nathalie!'' 

''Hello, Nooroo.''

''NOOROO! LISTEN! We must take care of this beautiful woman.'' Duusu put her small hands on Nooroo's arms. 

''No fooling around. You two let her sleep. You are here to take care of her. Did I make myself clear?''

Nooroo sat down. ''Yes, master.'' After these words he left them alone.

*4 hours later*

''Ugh... my head...'' Nathalie woke up.

''What's going on?! SHOULD I GO AND TELL SOMETHING TO GABRIEL?!'' Duusu started to panic. 

''No, no, no! Stay here, I'm fine.'' Then she heard three knocks on the door. ''Come in.''

''How are you feeling?'' He asked while entering the room. The man heard a positive response. ''Listen... I brought some clothes.'' He set the clothes in bed near her. ''Honestly, I didn't know if you were hot or cold, so I brought you a lingerie set. A flannel set and a satin nightgown. You will find everything you need in the bathroom. Slippers, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, lotion. Everything. If you need anything more, just let me know. And... your tablet.'' He gave her the gadget.

''Oh... Thank you.''

''And I canceled everything for tomorrow.''

''Why..?''

''I... I wanted to make sure you are truly fine. I will take care of you.'' Gabriel blushed slightly and stared at the floor.

_He is so cute..._

''But... You don't have to... Duusu and Nooroo are with me and...'' she paused.

''And?''

''Nothing.'' 

_Everything._

''Tell me, please.'' He came closer to her, standing next to her bed.

''I can take care of myself, really.''

''I'm fully aware of that, but as I said, it's my fault. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to order dinner for you. Anything you prefer?''

''Hmmm... Something light.''

''Toasts and warm milk?'' He walked towards door.

''Mhm...'' She tried to get up.

''Hey, hey!'' Gabriel rushed to hold her by her arms. ''Slowly, slowly...''

''And what now? Will you go with me to take a bath and stand in front of me to take care of me? I can handle it.''

''Uh... Ah... Well...'' He was surprised by her words. ''Well, no, just let me help you stand up.'' _Damn, she is so mad at me..._ She sighed. He helped her stand up and spent around five seconds holding her waist and her shoulder in case she felt dizzy. She liked that. She liked every touch he was giving her. 

''I'm fine.'' She took the clothes and went to the bathroom. 

He left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. _Why is she so mad at me...? I'm only trying to help... Asshole... She's here because of me, ugh... Emilie, help me, what should I do? I need her, I need her company and I want to see her smile again and laugh, and brew coffee... But she doesn't want me near her. She is my best friend, my confident, my everything... No. You are my everything. It's just..._

"Duusu. stay here with Nooroo. I'll be right back in... I don't know how long''

After these words she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She started underdressing herself and let the water fill the bathtub. She poured some essential oils and bath gel to the hot water. After around 20 minutes, she laid in the bathtub covered by foam. In the meanwhile, Gabriel walked back to her room and knocked.

"Nathalie is taking a bath, sir.'' Duusu was playing UNO with Nooroo on her bed. 

''Great, just let her know dinner is here, please.''

''You can give it to her. She told us that she won't get out of there for a looong time.''

''Yes?'' The woman answered to his knocks.

''Sorry for interrupting, dinner is ready.''

''You can come in.''

He opened the door and entered; a bit frightened at image of a naked Nathalie in the foam. _Under other circumstances... shut up._ He put her tray on a little table next to the bathtub.

''Thank you.'' She blushed.

''I... I brought you toasts, warm milk, a bit of fruits, jam, butter and two ibuprofens. I know you said you didn't want anything, but still, in case you're in pain.'' It was hard for him to not stare at her in the tub.

''Oh... That's even too much...''

''Yeah... The cook made it so you could pick up whatever you wanted. She also made one for me. I was planning on having dinner with you, but... well...''

''You can stay with me if you want.'' What the hell am I doing?

''Oh... Okay, just let me go get it. I left it on your bed.''

He exited the bathroom and went to get his dinner. He came back with a tray as Nathalie's and placed it next to hers.

_Naked in front of your own boss... Oh Jesus_...

"Is the bath helping you?” He tried to fix his gaze on the trays in front of him. Thoughts of her naked body under the foam started to show up. _What if she has bruises? Or cuts? Her perfect pearl skin... Her waist... Her legs... CUT IT OFF! YOU ARE A MARRIED GROWN-UP MAN!_

"Yeah... I feel better now...."

"That's amazing. You can have whatever you want. " He pointed on the food trays. 

"Mhm... "

_Thank God, Emilie, she's feeling better..._ He wasn't able to hide his happiness. "How are you feeling? "

"I don't know... "

"Pain? Dizziness? Extremely hot because of the water?" _Extremely hot because of the water? Really? What's wrong with me?_

"I was thinking about something... "

"May I know?" 

"No."

He ate one strawberry. "Alright... Want some?" He extended his fork with another strawberry for her. 

"Maybe just one... " 

_And here we are sharing dinner..._ "Sure. Anything for you, my dear Nathalie." She smiled. 

"CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!" Duusu yelled. "Hehe."

Gabriel freaked out because of the sudden scream of the Kwami. 

"Duusu... " Nathalie sighed. 

"What?"

"Can you leave us alone?"

"... Maybe it will be better if I leave... " Said Gabriel noticing Nathalie's sad face and both heard Duusu screaming a long 'no'. Also, he realized that the foam started to expose her knees. "Umm... I think I can wait until we finish having dinner..."

"Are you done?" Gabriel asked after they both finished the dinner. She nodded. "Let me take it to the kitchen." He grabbed all dishes and went towards the door. "I'm glad you're feeling better." After these words, he left her bathroom. 

_Fuck..._

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel. Then she heard the knocks at the bedroom's door. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to check on you before going to bed." He asked. 

"I'm fine, thanks. Good night, sir." 

"Well, I actually... Um... Never mind. Goodbye."

"Hm? What?" 

"I wanted to tell you something... But... I guess it's not appropriate right now."

"No, tell me." She said interested. 

"I think it would be better to say it in person, not through the door."

"So come in." 

He entered but stopped halfway when he saw Nathalie wrapped in the towel. It was impossible for him to not scan her perfect body. He blushed immediately and looked away. "I... I'm sorry... I can come back later..."

She rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute. Let me just get dressed." She went back to the bathroom and closed the door. 

He let out a small laugh. _I feel like a teenager..._

She came out in a scanty pajama and sat down on the bed. _Why is she doing this to me... Maybe I deserve it..._ He sat down next to her. 

"I'm listening."

He grabbed her hand. "I know I'm not really a person who shows his feelings. So, this is rather... Hard. But I wanted to say thank you. "

"For what?"

"For everything, your endless support, your confidence, your words... your... touch..." He squeezed her hand softly. "Nathalie, you are risking your life as Mayura almost every day for me... for Emilie. I could never be able to pay back everything. And I just realized... in that moment..." He dropped her hand. "In that moment when I had you in my arms... I thought I’d lost you... And..." He cupped her face in his face. "I couldn't stand it. And I understand you are mad and..."

"Kiss me." She looked into his eyes. 

"It's unders… Can you repeat?" 

"Just kiss me. That's all I need now."


End file.
